How Voldemort Lost His Nose
by HermioneCastle
Summary: A One-Shot on how Voldemort lost his nose. Close to canon, but not exactly.


**A/N: So, I know that this story is not canon. The reason for the loss of Voldemort's nose is not the reason that I give. However, my mom and myself came up with this story when my sister (who is nearly 10) decided not to wear her seatbelt properly. This was mearly a fun story, that took about 5 minutes to come up with. Enjoy.**

Tom Riddle never knew his father. All he knew was that he was named after his father. So, Tom knew that his father was named Tom Riddle. One day, he went to Dumbledore, and asked him who Toms father was. Dumbledore was at first a bit hesitant to tell Tom who his father was. Dumbledore knew that Tom wasn't very fond of muggles or muggle-borns.

However, Tom kept needling at Dumbledore, before Dumbledore finally gave into Tom's nagging. Dumbledore figured that Tom might be able to get over his aversion to muggles if he knew that his own father was one. Tom decided, once finding out that Tom Riddle Sr. was in fact a muggle, that he could try to live with that fact.

That summer, Tom decided to take a break from the orphanage that he stayed at during summer months. He went to a little village called Little Hangleton. He found out that the Riddles lived in a large house on the top of one of the hills surrounding the village. He walked up towards the house, marveling at the size of the house. And he thought about the 'Riddles'. He figured that meant that his father had married, and he had some half-siblings. The thought made him feel a bit better. He never had any family, and the other children at the orphanage tended to stay away from him because of the incident at the cliffs.

Tom reached the house and found out that the 'Riddle's' consisted of his father, along with his fathers parents, Tom Jr.'s grandparents. They sat in the sitting room, staring awkwardly for a while, until Tom Sr. decided to take his son out for dinner. Tom Jr. didn't know what to say. His fathers family was not what he expected. They reminded him of Lucius Malfoy's family. Rich, and they knew it.

During dinner, the Tom's talked about school and life, and just about anything else they could think of. Without the overbearing presence of his parents, Tom Sr. seemed more willing to talk about Tom's schooling, and the wizarding world. Tom Jr. felt like he was really starting to like his father, and that muggles weren't as bad as he thought they were.

It was the ride home that changed everything. Tom Jr. was sitting in the passenger seat of his fathers automobile, and he had the seatbelt laying across his chin, trying to figure out (again) how to wear the seatbelt properly. They were driving along the edge of the valley across from the family home of the Riddles, when a strange, hairy human stepped into the middle of the road right in front of the car. Tom Sr. braked suddenly causing the car to come to a complete stop within seconds. The seatbelt, which had still been laying across Tom Jr's chin slid up his face, and the force of the stop caused his nose to be sliced off evenly.

It was not extremely painful, but blood quickly started to run down his face. The hairy man had disappeared into the brush at the side of the road, and when Tom Sr. saw what had happened, he sped back to his own house.

They arrived at the large mansion, and Tom Sr. ushered his son into the house. Mrs. Riddle quickly grabbed some tissues and pressed them to the boys face, trying to stop the bleeding. It worked for the most part. Tom Jr. didn't really know what was happening. His grandfather was talking into a cream thing that kind of looked like a banana.

Mr. Riddle returned with dire news. He had just spoken with the doctor on the 'telephone'. According to the doctor, there was really no way to fix the nose, even if they had been able to find it (apparently it probably flew out of the open window).

Tom felt a sudden rush of anger, even larger than when he met a muggle-born at his school. Just recently he had learned the killing spell from one of the restricted section of the library (Professor Slughorn had given him permission). His white-hot anger couldn't be subsided. He considered his face the best part about himself, except his brain of course. By ruining his face, he could never look in the mirror again, and no one would ever look at him in the same way.

It was this anger that led him to kill his father, and his grandparents. If they had been magic, they could have given him his nose back. But they weren't. They were stupid muggles who didn't know anything.

After this encounter, he walked across the valley to where he lost his nose. Even though he looked all around, he could not find his nose. However, he did see a door with a snake nailed to the door. That was when he realized that Little Hangleton was the village where his mother had grown up. He went into the small house in the rocks, and the rest of the story is history.

**Again, sorry for being off canon, but it is just a fun story. Though, I would like to know what others think about it. R&R please!**


End file.
